


Family issues

by SkiraDeCorvus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Devils, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiraDeCorvus/pseuds/SkiraDeCorvus
Summary: A pile of dead bodies, a murderer on the loose. Nothing new to Ciel and the Phantomhive family. It should have been an easy task to catch the murderer, or as easy as they are when you are a guarddog and a demon with an other demon and a bunch of mad employees at your disposal. Unfortunately one can not see the future and the past might even be your downfall.
Kudos: 4





	Family issues

When a row of dead bodies turned up in the outskirts of London, of course the Queen herself called her guarddog to action. Not long after the letter, the young nobleman and his ever present butler arrived at the scene of the latest murder to investigate it.

Someone spent his time killing of the young females in the area, the latest victim being a lesser noble named Evangeline DeCroix who should have been married to another lesser noble within the year. All in all the attacks might not have even been investigated further at all, if the man she was supposed to marry were not a distant relative of the Queen herself.

And so Ciel Phantomhive found himself at the coroner’s office a few days later, looking into the dead face of Evangeline, while the old coroner himself cited his findings from the file and Sebastian did whatever he usually did to investigate, while Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin set up the accommodations at their shelter for the foreseeable future. 

Future, such a strange word that changes meaning with every decision made, or in his case, decisions made for him. He had planned to have his revenge and pay the price for it without looking back. So for Ciel his future was always something limited to a fixed point, the point where the murderers of his family were put to death by his own hands.   
And then Hannah happened and the future became something strange. What would you define as your future, when you potentially live for thousands of years? Do you even plan anything? What would be an acceptable plan for the future as a demon, who was still locked in a contract with an other demon?

“….or so it seems. What I definitely could confirm is that she was tortured before her death. At least four of her nails were pulled out.”, he listed professionally, although Ciel could hear the disgust in his voice and forced his mind to come back to the present. Most likely the old man opposite of him wanted to be everywhere else but here at the moment.

“At least? What does that mean?”, Ciel interrupted the coroner. The old man took a deep breath at this point.  
“That’s what we were still able to count. Whoever did that to her, took away her right hand before she died, so there might have been more missing nails. As it seems,….according to the blood we found and the…marks…”, the coroner took an other deep breath at this point before he continued, “whoever did that to her,….he gnawed off the hand. It’s disgusting and it’s not even the worst she had to endure before death took her.”

Slowly Ciel lifted the cloth from the corpse and took a look at the mangled mess that was a wrist once. A moment of silence passed and kept on stretching out.

“I don’t know who you are young man, and I don’t know why you are here at all. A boy of your age should not visit a coroner’s office, even less should he be the one investigating the murders. But to be honest with you, we are at our wit’s end and I take every help I can get to stop these cruel murders. Evangeline is just the last victim. Another twelve were found during the last month. This, whatever this is, it’s madness. Everyone is scared to let their daughters out of sight, for she might turn up dead. Someone needs to stop whoever is killing these young women.”, the coroner finally said while his eyes roamed over the wall with cooling boxes where – most likely – the other victims were stored.

Ciel only nodded solemnly and put down the cloth again.


End file.
